


【基演/福花】不可原谅的窃贼

by jessica2005



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, warm story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessica2005/pseuds/jessica2005
Summary: 福尔摩斯不小心戳破了华生的一个小秘密，而他现在要尽力补救这件事，他能做到吗？
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson (Elementary)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【基演/福花】不可原谅的窃贼

**Author's Note:**

> 全是吃完晚饭之后瞎想。

【1】

纽约警局在周四晚上五点半到六点会有一个短暂的休息时间，辛苦了一天的警官先生们大都会选择到街角的咖啡馆去点一小块披萨饼，一边滑着手机的解锁键一边无聊的拼命抽着烟。这个时候偌大的办公室里空荡得只剩下狼藉，只有几位“老虫”或弓着腰匍匐于疑难文件的海洋中，或带着绿色小鳄鱼的眼罩瘫倒在办公椅上，像是被人从正面一枪毙命。

这是被整栋大楼冠为“黄金三十分种”的宝贵时间——像是天底下所有办公室都会有的一个特殊荣誉称号。谁会浪费这黄金三十分钟呢？大家都会说：我还没有蠢到那种程度！但是显而易见的是，警探马库斯·贝尔就跳脱开这条思路，纵身跃入疯子的左脑：他今天既没有跟着大家伙儿跑去咖啡馆阴暗的小角落里吞云吐雾，也没有陪着他的上司兼师傅托马斯·格雷格森警监埋首于一桩离奇复杂的金库杀人案中——据福尔摩斯所说，那只是一个笨拙的小偷想要转移物资的时候一不小心把自己锁在了屋子里，最后憋死了，但是怎么说呢，格雷格森警监总是那么严谨，只有在手头上搜集到足够的证据之后才会休息。

还有，对，马库斯·贝尔现在确实是和全纽约——不，全世界——最伟大的咨询侦探呆在一起，事实上，他们正在调查一起“夸张到无以复加（福尔摩斯语）”的盗窃案，而且就在警局里。

“你说犯人偷了什么？”除了在他快要出门的时候不讲道理的给他发了一条短信，让他带着手电筒和备用电池跟着自己跑之外，福尔摩斯就陷入一言不发的鸵鸟模式，这只能让马库斯警探的好奇心升上了一个巅峰。他们现在就穿梭于小三楼最阴暗的隔间里，小心的绕过地上盘根错节的电线以及废弃的投影仪、手提电脑包，马库斯注意到，其中甚至还有两把点四十的枪套。

格雷格森曾经坦言到：这里是这座纪律森严的大厦唯一一块美中不足的瑕疵，它就像女士皮鞋上的一道裂纹、花园里一块长不出鲜花的泥土、市中心的烂尾楼一样尴尬且让人毫无办法。这里不知道为什么被警探们废弃了好久，是杂物间、休息室，或者说悄悄话的优先地——随你怎么给它起名字。这里没有监控和灯，窗子上的帘幕已经积灰，烟头满地都是，地毯上传来烤糊的森林味，白板上写满线索的马克笔已经干透，有人在中间画了一个邪恶的图案。

“我不知道这里有什么机密文件可以偷。”一直没有收到回答，让马库斯感到有些焦虑——肯定什么事情发生了，而他必须知道：“线索，踪迹，居然什么都没有？谁会来警察局偷东西？我们可是NYPD——我们会不会破坏了案发现场，像是无头苍蝇……福尔摩斯！”

夏洛克·福尔摩斯跨过地上的一个断裂的灯管，终于对他忍无可忍的嘀咕作出了反应：一个挑衅的皱眉。“你能不能不要这么吵？”——这句话无声的撞在整个屋子里，回荡起来，“你会把我的计划搞砸的！”虽然福尔摩斯确实什么字儿都没吐出来，但马库斯了解他那副表情，他就是这么想说的。

他突然觉得有些生气了：拜托，现在可是“黄金三十分钟”，就算福尔摩斯这个小发条机器人不需要休息，也不应该打扰他呀。何况还不愿意和他信息分享！这可是做搭档最忌讳的一件事。“……你个傻x，你以为福尔摩斯把你当成伙伴了？”小马库斯的声音在他脑海里响起，“他的搭档只有一个，那就是琼安·华生，别说你不知道！”

对啊，琼安·华生，“那位”女士，温柔体贴的女医生，总是因为无法得到充足的睡眠而怒气冲冲的跟着福尔摩斯到警局里来，后者却是一副神清气爽的样子。不过，马库斯疑惑起来：这次福尔摩斯为什么没有带着她，而是选择了自己？

莫非出了什么事……可还没等马库斯来得及好好思考这件事情，走在前面的福尔摩斯突然停下了脚步。他连忙打开了手电筒，与此同时，一阵油纸互相小心翼翼摩擦的声音从里屋传过来，让他感觉毛骨悚然：的确有人在这里！他的手情不自禁的摸向了腰间的手枪，脑子飞快的转动着：这或许是一起藏尸案、一个可怕的犯罪集团、受贿的警察、可疑的保洁员、不良居心的报案市民……

可没等他脑补出一桩离奇的惨案，在他旁边的福尔摩斯飞速的伸出手来，用不容置疑的力量按下了马库斯的枪。警探吃惊的看着他，还没等他反应过来，夏洛克·福尔摩斯就夺下了他左手还亮着的手电筒，大步——而且手无寸铁、明目张胆——走向那间可疑的屋子，一把撞开了门。

门里面传出一阵凄厉的女声，声音大到足以让地球掉到地平线以下。马库斯一边低声咒骂着福尔摩斯的鲁莽一边跑进了屋子，福尔摩斯已经用强光照着他们的“嫌疑人”了，马库斯被这光亮得睁不开眼睛，拼命眨了好几下才看清那人的长相。

“你被捕了，琼安·华生！”福尔摩斯在他旁边插着腰，用他最高兴的男中音宣布，“我找到你了，我赢了！”

看着捂着脸拼命把自己往桌子后面藏的女人，马库斯还以为自己又一次可悲的卷入了某人的恶作剧阴谋中，可他随后却想到自己应该注意为什么华生会出现在这种奇怪的地方，直到他看见了散落一地的甜甜圈。

【2】

“夏洛克，你这个恶魔。”

“从理性的角度分析，我是在帮她，马库斯！”伟大的夏洛克·福尔摩斯捂着自己红肿的半边脸坐在休息室的长椅上抱怨到，“而她只是狠狠的扇了我一耳光，比棒球手接球的时候还要用力，连一句‘谢谢你’都没有说，真是太没礼貌了。”

“如果我是琼安……不对，这没有可比性。如果我在她的立场上，我会说‘去死吧，夏洛克’。这样是不是有礼貌多了？”马库斯又要了一个冰袋，他把它递给福尔摩斯，“我说，你太不了解女生了，夏洛克。我见过我同学的妈妈在减肥期的时候把他的书包丢进大河里，她们的脑子在这种时候绷着一根弦，好让她们不那么迅速的掉入热量的陷阱中，就算那个陷阱甜蜜如同梦幻——而你，夏洛克，你不但一手拧断了那根弦，还在上面踩了几脚。”

“一个甜甜圈的热量相当于十个苹果，更何况还是奶油彩虹糖裱上的。”福尔摩斯捂着脸不服输的低吼道，“我这样做只是为了避免周末她称完体重之后，把我们下周的晚餐全部换成草！——鉴于上周，还有上上周的先例，这样的事情必须被制止，而我以为我会让她感谢我！因为我扮演了这样一个角色，一个唱反调的皮小子。”

“琼安这样做，只是为了保持自己的形象——”

“嘿！”福尔摩斯不客气的打断道，“你以为我不知道，可是老天——她已经够瘦了！熬夜和奔波，多少个早上，我害怕我掀开被子发现床上躺着一摞骨头！你难道没有注意到她那天在案发现场出现的轻微的贫血症状吗？她对自己太严格了，要我说，爱吃什么就吃什么……甜甜圈，十个十个的吃也没事！可问题就在于，她对自己太严格了……”他气的把冰袋一把惯在地板上，转过头来认真的盯着马库斯的脸看，但，不幸的是，他那双受伤的狗狗眼还是让马库斯笑出了声……鉴于他脸上还有一个清晰的巴掌印的事实。

“伙计，我觉得你得让她知道……”马库斯假装抹了抹自己眼角的污渍（那种地方会有污渍？），“让她知道她在你心里的样子，你知道吗？她就像你在乎她一样在乎你……”

“不，肯定是我在乎她更多一点。”福尔摩斯气势汹汹的指出。

“……随便你怎么说。但我敢保证，你表明心意之后，她也许就不会因为偷偷在杂物间吃零食这样的小事惩罚自己了。”

福尔摩斯转过头去沉思起来：他交叉起双臂，把背部安放在金属靠背上，一双眼神炯炯有神的盯着空白的墙壁看。“你知道，这种事情对我来说一直很难……”半晌，他斟酌着措辞，“虽然我平日里有练习说真心话时候容易让人相信的那种眼神，可那是假的，我怎么可以欺骗华生？但有的时候，我自己也不知道我的真心长什么样？也许是彩虹色的？那也不一定。”

“我更倾向于海的蓝色。”马库斯很有诗意的纠正了他的话。“你被那一巴掌打蒙了，夏洛克，你一定忽略了华生医生跑出去的时候整张脸都红得像是吃了一盒干辣椒——”他在添油加醋，而福尔摩斯绝对没有听出来：他显得更加焦虑了，足尖以180 4/4的速度点着地，片刻之后他站起来，随后又泄气地坐下去：

“怎么办？”他无助地大吼，拉长了音调，像是一只求偶失败的孔雀，引得走过的人都对他们俩侧目。“我该怎么办？我让她陷入了这种处境，天啊，我真是……”

“嘿。”马库斯抓住了他的手，福尔摩斯神经质的盯着他看。“要我说，去挽回你的搭档吧，夏洛克。这不是什么丢人的事，你只需要把你心里想的告诉她就行了，你们俩都不是那么善于开口的人，而且，这件事是你有错在先……”

福尔摩斯猛地跳起来，还没等马库斯把鸡汤喂完，就径直冲着警所大门跑去。格雷格森在办公室里一边接听着电话一边往他俩这里投来一束质问的眼光，而马库斯只是苦笑了一下，摆了个一切都好的手势，就开始着手下午的工作了。

“这个下午我们都用不了我们的小顾问了，对吗？”警监在办公室里给他发消息。

“最迟得到明天吃午饭之后吧，不过相信我，到时候我们都会收到一个惊喜……”马库斯如此回答。

【3】

当福尔摩斯风尘仆仆的奔向华生的卧室的时候，后者已经安安份份的洗完了澡，坐在床上看路易莎·梅·奥尔科特的《小妇人》了——那是一本愚蠢的书，把所有的家庭生活写成了福尔摩斯最不屑的样子，可华生却对它们爱不释手。

“晚上好。”看到气喘吁吁、站在门框边上摇摇晃晃犹豫不定的福尔摩斯，琼安·华生似乎没有那么惊讶，“楼下有一壶草药茶在凉，如果你现在去喝的话，还是温热的——”

“我觉得你不应该减肥，华生。”福尔摩斯一下子站直了，他灰蓝色的眼睛专注而且认真的盯着坐在床上的华生，仿佛有一桩严重的杀人事件马上就要从他的嘴里跑出来，“你完全可以想吃什么就吃什么，看在上帝的份上，你是我见过最瘦弱的女人——”

华生挑起一边眉毛：“告诉我你后悔说了这句话。”

福尔摩斯犹豫了一下：“我确定我没有。但你也可以理解为只有我这么想。你在敌人的眼里完全可以是坚不可摧、冷酷无情、定如磐石那样的存在——可是我不在乎！四月十一号，也就是上周六，你在史密斯夫妇的那个入室抢劫案里小小的昏厥了一会儿，还记得吗？别人可能没有注意你扶着墙呆滞着的十四秒，可是我看到了！华生，我不希望这是一种先兆……”

“夏洛克。”华生叹了口气，她合上了那本精致的烫金边小书，“如果你是想为自己今天揭穿了我的小秘密找理由的话，我想说我原谅你了，而且我很抱歉没有控制住我——”

“不是的！”他握紧双拳，好像那样可以抑制住他从地上跳起来的欲望。为了代替这种感觉，他小步迅速挪到华生身边，立刻，她的周身就被一种焦躁不安的味道覆盖了，她迷迷糊糊的闻到这之中的一丝香甜——真奇怪，她糊涂地心想，这可不是夏洛克的味道。有风在帘间飞过。

“华生，华生，听着。”他吸了一口气，“我——我不知道是什么促使你这么——这么残忍，对你自己。我不理解。你可以对一个乞丐侧目，为一个流浪汉奉献出自己所有的耐心，却不允许自己小小的偷懒？——这太荒唐了，太荒唐了，华生。我是说，我今天不是故意撞破你的秘密的，但我原以为这会起作用了：让你自己也意识到这是一件可笑的事情。没有什么事是要背着我干的，不是吗？马库斯说，那是因为你在乎我就像我在乎你一样……而那时对的，华生，我们是一家人，一家人之间就没有什么事解不开的，对吧？”话到最后，他几乎是在恳求。

琼安·华生就那样静静地坐在床上听他说完，她的长发解开披在腰间，端庄得就像一幅19世纪的油画，晚风在缝隙之中穿过，他的心为之动摇——你美得让人窒息，他想说，可他控制住了自己。接着，华生开口了：“你的逻辑混乱了，夏洛克，我很担心……”

“没错，没错。”福尔摩斯打着手势，“要说的东西太多了，但我觉得你能理解。”

“的确。”华生笑了，“我确实理解了，完全的。”

“那么结果呢？”

空气沉默了约莫三秒种左右，福尔摩斯敢保证，这是他生命中度过的最漫长的三秒钟，三秒钟之后，琼安·华生眨了眨她那双可爱的黑曜石底色的眼睛，说：“我得出了一个结论，那就是你——还有我，以后都不用吃草了。”

福尔摩斯一开始没有反应过来，接着他开始大笑，笑得浑身颤抖，接着又扑倒在了华生的床上，把他俩都吓了一跳。不过要他说，华生的床真好闻——薰衣草的味道——他又一次开始嫉妒那些和她上过床的男人们了，他们都不懂得欣赏，不是吗？华生叹着气告诉他不要压坏自己的书，福尔摩斯就又跳起来，大声的宣布他有一个惊喜，然后他像是一尾鲤鱼一样滚落着下楼，紧接着又提了一袋子东西上来，把它放到华生面前，像是一条把飞盘捡回来的狗狗一样期待的看着她。

味道告诉琼安这里面有什么。她无奈的对他说：“夏洛克，这真是一个惊喜，但是……”

“我研究了你掉在地上的没吃完的甜甜圈。”他的眼神大放异彩，喋喋不休的打断了她，“那来自于隔着褐石屋两条街之外的一家温馨的面包店，我从几公里之外就闻到了那股腻歪的巧克力味，于是我大步走进去告诉他们我要两个甜甜圈。”他指了指床上的袋子，“彩虹糖霜味儿的。然后我尝了一口其中的一个，告诉他们如果他们再这样无节制的放糖精的话，他们会在不远的将来因为食品安全的原因被起诉，他们的老板则会度过最长六年的牢狱之灾——他们的伙计在听到我说这些的时候脸都绿了，然后他们同意重新帮我做三十份——也就是这些。”

“夏洛克。”天啊，为什么她抑制不住她脸上的笑容？在看到他脸上清晰的肿块和他那副神采奕奕的表情交织在一起的景象，琼安觉得自己某一刻居然幸福极了，这真是奇怪，她本该感到自责的。她应该为控制不住自己的情绪而自责的。可还没等她多想，福尔摩斯的手指在她手臂上绞紧了，她抬起头，发现那双眼睛里满是真诚：

“——所以如果你想吃什么，就吃吧。没人会因为你摄入身体所需的能量而责怪你的，而我也不希望看到我最好的搭档因为营养不良病倒，想想看，那个时候警监他们会如何嘲笑我——”

华生笑着推开了他：“少来这套。”她毫无威慑力的警告着，福尔摩斯也微笑着看着她，“我控制自己的体重——事实上，这是习惯的一部分罢了，不好的习惯。”她坦白，“这是一种我觉得能让我自己清醒的办法，但你说的也没错，这世界上办法多了去。”

福尔摩斯很满意她的说法，他凑近了，华生能感觉到他嘴里哈出的暖气在她的领口徘徊，她的喉咙缩紧了：“那么，我们开始吃吧？”

“不行。”她努力忍住笑意，“夏洛克，第一，我们不能在床上吃东西。”

“没错。”男人愣了一下，光从他眼睛里抽离了，他灰溜溜的把东西收起来，嘟囔着：“该死的社交礼仪……”

“而且，我刷过牙了。”

“哈，是吗。”福尔摩斯干巴巴的笑了一下，正努力把自己缩成一个委屈的球，“我想，这或许也是一份不错的早餐——”

他的话突然被打断了，华生骄傲的心想，这或许是她唯一一次能呛死福尔摩斯的高光时刻了，她迅速而简短的吻了一下福尔摩斯的额头，在那里留下一丝薄荷味的祝福，福尔摩斯伟大的大脑为此宕机了，又过了一会儿，华生才见他喃喃着起身，一边盯着她看，一边揉捏着自己额头上被亲吻的那一块，仿佛他的嘴唇在嫉妒似的：

“你要知道……你要知道……”他讪讪的摸向门边，带着一袋子的甜甜圈，“你要知道……”

“知道什么？”

福尔摩斯咽了咽口水。

“好吧，我也是洗过脸的……”说完，他的脸迅速红了，然后他就消失在了走廊里。

————end————


End file.
